Biometric sensing devices are increasingly common in computer or network security applications, financial applications, surveillance applications, and system access control applications. Biometric sensing devices detect or image a unique physical or behavioral trait of a person, providing biometric data that can reliably identify the person. For example, a fingerprint includes a unique pattern of ridges and valleys that can be imaged by a fingerprint sensor. The image of the fingerprint, or the unique characteristics of the fingerprint, is compared to previously captured reference data, such as a reference fingerprint image. The identity of the person is obtained or verified when the newly captured fingerprint image matches the reference fingerprint image
Devices that image fingerprints or other biometric data can be incorporated into a variety of electronic devices to provide enhanced functionality for those devices. Generally, many electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computing devices, computers, security keypads, and the like, may place a premium on space within the device. That is, the complexity of such devices leads to the incorporation of additional components, circuits and the like when compared with previous generations of devices. In order to maintain a similar form factor and/or size, the volume and/or area occupied by internal components may remain constant or even shrink between generations of electronic devices. Thus, more and more components compete for the same space. Thus, efficient designs of internal components, including biometric sensors, may be both useful and desired.